1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drainable stoma pouches and, more particularly, to a disposable device for covering the outlet spout of a drainable stoma pouch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of drainable stoma pouches exist for use by the hundreds of thousands of patients requiring these devices due to ostomy surgery. The pouches include an outlet spout and, when the pouch is sufficiently full, it is necessary to drain the contents through such spout. A clamp is typically provided for use as the only means to seal off the excretion of residual feces particles from the outlet following drainage. Present drainable pouches and the means for emptying the same do not adequately manage the problems inherent in handling the waste products involved. More particularly, there is no cover or other mechanism provided to enclose the open outlet of the pouch, through which the waste product of the patient is excreted, in between drainage operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,621 discloses a system in which the drainable pouch is washed to remove the waste products contained therein, providing a cap for the pouch outlet that is attached to the pouch with a strap and hook connection so that the cap becomes a permanent and integral part of the pouch design. The pouch is not disposable, scented or self-opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,696 teaches a method for manufacture of scented plastic materials, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,104 provides for scented bags for disposal of odorous materials. Neither reference suggests a self-opening, disposable cover suitable for use with a drainable stoma pouch.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,009,828, 5,647,100 and 5,070,584 are representative of prior art zippers for a recloseable thermoplastic bag having internal rib and groove profiles, and methods for their fabrication. The internal rib and groove profiles are specially located and designed to ensure bag closure, but do not teach or provide for a self-opening feature.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,974 and 4,203,445 are directed to a gas venting device integrated within a more complex stoma pouch. This device does not offer hygienic simplicity or easily obtained gas venting effectiveness.
Accordingly, a need exists for an effective covering device that is low in cost, so as to be disposable, preferably self-opening for ease of use, and effective for containing odors and fluids resident within the outlet of a drainable stoma pouch.